


Moon mates

by Little_teddybear



Series: Stray kids supernatural [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Little_teddybear
Summary: A daughter of Alal, you have been told that you're entire life, but what does that mean? Most of the time you and your 3 sisters pushed it away, but you knew it has something to do with the moon, so you loved to watch the moon. Slowly, you were called by the moon, feeling a certain attraction. But when you entered his territory, he attacked you but when he saw your face in the moonlight, he took you in.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Alal is the queen of the moon, so she's a princess of the moon. Channie is a creature of the moon (along with the rest of stray kids) so that's why she was drawn to him.

Moonlight, a cup of tea and some music. That was the key to completion of the night. Each month, this night would be your night, canceling all plans and enjoy the moonlight.

This night was different, somehow. It felt like the moon was calling you, without a voice, without a sound. She wanted you to come, follow her. Your mother once told you that you and your sisters were the daughters of Alal, and that it had something to do with the moon. That was the reason why you were all with girls, the femininity of the moon struck your family, eliminating all men. You knew your mother once told you that, on your time, she would call you and bring you happiness. She told you that if she'd call you, you had to follow her and so you left, without telling anyone, leaving everything behind. 

You were walking for hours, but she didn't stop. She didn't stop when you crossed a river, she didn't stop when you walked in a forest and she didn't stop now. And then she did. You were still in the forest, in the deep of the night, with everything dangerous that could be. And it struck you.

Claws and teeth. The taste of blood. However, no fear, no pain, nothing. It felt like the moon protected you as suddenly it stopped. Hot breath of an animal of some kind reached your face and you saw its brown eyes change when it saw your face in the moonlight. That, however, did something to you too. He felt close and familiar, comfortable He got off of you, bowed down and launched you on its back before taking you further into the night.

It's like you woke up when you remembered something again. The memories of before faded into each other like wet ink and you weren't sure where you were, but you knew it felt familiar. You had never been here before, yet it felt comforting. Maybe that was because he was there. You tried sitting up, but a hand on your chest stopped you. Milky, soft looking skin climbed up to his arm, his torso, his chest, his neck, his face. Those brown eyes never stopped looking at you with that gaze, the one the creature gave you back in the forest and for a moment he resembled the animal. But that didn't matter since suddenly all you knew were his lips crashing onto yours. 

And he didn't stop there, maybe he didn't want to stop, maybe he needed it not to stop. His legs intertwined in yours and his hands found their way to your waist from underneath your shirt, slowly creeping up as he his kiss got more passionate. His lips left yours for a brief moment, but you found yourself craving for them again. He undid your shirt and helped you out of jeans. He threw them both somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed before putting his on you again. You looked at your body and bit his lip before attacking your neck. His lips were all over you, your neck, your breasts, your hips. His teeth left marks all over your body, as if he needed to make you his.

His hands felt messy and somewhat rushed, but it didn't bother much. He needed release, that much was obvious, but he also wanted you to feel good though he didn't really know how to. His teeth bit your collarbone and you moaned, which felt like approval to him as he went on, carefully, not to hurt you too much.

He started off slow but as time progressed and you no longer felt pain, he sped up, growing deeper and harder thrusts. His lips found yours again and his teeth sunk in your lower lip. He slowly let go and looked into your eyes, his gaze never leaving yours. You felt his breath hit your lips everytime thrusted in you. Moans left your lips and he only got louder when he moved his lips to your collarbone, biting and abusing the skin with his mouth. He thrusted harder. Moans left your mouth when you suddenly felt his hands everywhere. His hands were above your head, elbows next to your ears, palms on yours, fingers intertwined. 


	2. Chapter 2

That morning you woke up next to the man who you had met last night and embarrassment and fear struck you. Your breathing got heavy, but you didn't dare to move. You looked at the man, still fast asleep and all scenarios of how it could go wrong went on in your head. How he could murder you, how he could torture you. But he didn't. He was still fast asleep and however good last night felt, you felt as though you needed to go. But how?

You still didn't dare to move and managed to calm yourself down, before looking around the room. Your clothes were scattered on the floor, reminding you, you didn't wear any clothes and neither did he. You sat up, careful not to wake up the man, and moved to your clothes, dressing yourself before opening the door and closing it carefully behind you. When you turned around, you found yourself in a living room. It looked warm and cozy. It had a couch in the middle of the room and doggy toys everywhere. There was an entrance to a kitchen with wood like details and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not too fancy, but big enough to light up at least half of the room. In the middle of the couch it didn't have a coffee table or anything like that, but it had a carpet with a small puppy nest on top. It had 4 puppies in it. There was a silver, nearly white one, two brown ones, one with a patch of white furr around his left eye and the last one was brownish red. The latter looked at you with sleepy eyes. You may have woken it up and guilt struck your heart. You always had a weak for puppies and seeing it being sleepily woken up, touched your heart. 

It walked up to you with slow and unsteadily small steps. You kneeled down and pet the puppy. Your heart warmed when it traced the palm of your hand and gave it a few small licks before climbing onto your lap and curling up in there. He softly closed his eyes and you watched him fall back asleep, peacefully. 

The door opened behind you, snapping you back into reality and you froze. You tried not waking up the puppy again, so you couldn't move. Your breathing got heavier and he seemed to notice. 'Whats wrong?' his voice sounded soft and comforting, lovingly. His fingertips traced the outlines of your shoulder up and down in an attempt to calm you down. You couldn't open your mouth, you couldn't move, you couldn't think. He grabbed your face and carefully made you look at him and you saw his face for the first time. He had the same brown eyes who looked a bit sleepy now, a somewhat bigger nose and plump lips. He looked handsome. His eyes were filled with worry when he spoke once again. 'Please, what's wrong?' His voice sounded unsure. 'Did I do something wrong?' He added. That was when you realized he wasn't going to hurt you. He cared about you as it seemed and you relaxed visibly. He noticed and let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm sorry. I guess... I guess I was a little scared, I mean, we're still strangers.' You spoke. Your voice sounded oddly comfortable with the situations and he immediately shoved a bit away from you. 'I'm so sorry, it was never my intention to make you feel uneasy. Is this okay with you?' He asked carefully and awaited patiently for your answer. 'Yes, it is.' You answered with a smile, which he returned.

You focused your gaze back on the puppy peacefully asleep in your lap. 'His name is Jeongin.' The man said, making you smile a bit more. 'Hi Jeongin.' You whispered. One of Jeongin's ears lifted up at the cue of his name, making you giggle. You felt the man staring at you and when you looked up, you saw a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 'I'm Chan.' He said, looking at you continuesly. 'I'm Y/N.' You said, not breaking eye contact. A moment ago, he felt dangerous but now he felt like comfort. You sat there in silence, not talking about the events of yesterday night, not talking about the fact Chan still didn't wear a shirt and not talking about the fact you tried to run away without notice and he caught you. Or maybe he didn't know you tried? You after all pet his puppy. 

After a few moments sitting like that, you heard some groans and yawns from the other puppies in the nest, noticing they were missing one. The silver puppy went looking for Jeongin the moment he noticed he was missing and soon enough found him in your lap. The puppy stood stil and looked at you, tilting it's head a bit before walking up to you. It placed one of its paws on the hand you were petting sleeping Jeongin with in an attempt to remove it. You giggled and removed your hand, making the silver puppy climb up into your lap to check if his brother was okay. 'Be nice Felix.' Chan's voice had turned into something entirely different. It sounded as though he had some kind of authority, which made sense, for he was their owner. The silver coloured puppy, seemingly Felix, rubber his head against the hand he wanted you to remove, somewhat in an attempt to say sorry. You giggled again and pet his head, behind his ears and he closed his eyes, sitting down on his paws. 'It's okay Felix.' You responded in a sweeter voice you always used for animals. Chan chuckled and when you looked up at him, you noticed him looking back at you. 'What?' You asked. 'You're good with my youngest, that's all.' He said. 'Youngest? Oh! Are these the youngest two puppies?' He knitted his eyebrows together but after thinking of something, he released tension and called his other two puppies over. The both jumped up and walked over to Chan. They sat in front of Chan, just like Felix did, but more alert for what Chans next move would be. 

Chan reached out his arm and placed his hand on the entirely brown puppy. 'This is Seungmin, my second youngest after Jeongin.' He said. You looked at Jeongin in your lap and back to Seungmin, who was looking at you now. 'And this is Jisung. He is the oldest of the four.' He removed his hand from Seungmin and placed in on the other browns head, the one with the white patch around his left eye. He too looked at you and you greeted both. 'I've never met someone with this many puppies. They're cute.' You told him. He laughed at that and shook his head. 'I'm not their owner,' He made a small pause, he sensed you needed it. You looked at him in confusion, but let him know he should carry on. 'I'm their leader. You see, I'm not humam, I'm..... I'm a werewolf.' He said, somewhat unsure. You looked at him in confusion before it was your time to laugh. 'So, you're telling me you're a wolf man?' You said in disbelief and he laughed somewhat awkward and uncomfortable. 'Please hear me out.' He said. Fair enough. He had his chance to explain, so you nodded.

'I'm indeed half wolf half man. I was born cursed. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of Alal, but she's the queen of the moon. She has many daughters, who aren't really her daughters but rather the girls born under her moon. Once every year there is one full moon, which is hers. Every child born on that day is a girl, a daughter of her. She has to marry the man Alal gives her, who is always someone like me. If she doesn't do that, her first born will be like me.' He stopped for a bit and looked down. 'A beast.' He muttered under his breath. 'My mother was one of her daughters and well, she married my father instead of the man she was assigned to. When I was born, I was born a wolf, like the four "puppies" in front of you.' You looked at the four puppies in front of you and felt for them, so you called Seungmin and Jisung over. You lifted Jisung up, as he was smaller and fit in your lap with Jeongin still asleep and pet Seungmin like Felix, who closed his eyes too and inched over to you slowly.

'Where are they now? Your parents.' You asked and his eyes filled with a mixture of pain and nostalgia. 'I don't know. After I was born, my mother didn't want a beast like me, so she threw me out. I survived on my own for years, without pack. I found all of my pack members and took them in, they were lost like me, but now we belong somewhere. We belong together.' You smiled at his words, you couldnt help but find them beautiful. 'You're a pack of 5?' You asked but he shook his head. He pointed at two doors. 'No, we're with nine. In those two rooms is where my oldest 4 sleep. One of them is even older than me, can you believe it?' He laughed at the mention of his older packmember.

You remembered last night, when you were confronted by a big wolf bigger than you and you looked down at the four puppies who could fit in your lap if you wanted to. 'Was that the wolf I was noticed by last night?' You asked. 'What?' 'The older wolf. Did he notice me and bring me here?' Chan looked like he thought back of last night and then shook his head. 'No, that was me.' You looked at the puppies in your lap and back to him. 'How can it be then, that they are so small?' He looked at the four puppies and then answered. 'They aren't fully grown yet. Once a werewolf leaves puberty, they turn into half human. That happens around the age of 20, so for them it could be at any moment.' He answered. 'My other members have reached that age already. All four are werewolfs like me.' You nodded. Jisung had fallen asleep too, and Felix still seemed relaxed and comfortable, but Seungmin seemed wide awake and both you and Chan noticed. 'Whats wrong Seungmin?' He asked, and Seungmin backed away from you to face Chan. He climbed on his lap and it seemed as though they were talking to each other.

You looked at Chan and saw how his eyes widened. Felix had moved to wake up Jisung and Jeongin and he made similar sounds to them. They jumped up from your lap and looked humble at you. 'Whats wrong?' You asked Chan. He looked up at you, eyes still widened. 'You are the daughter of Alal.' He said. You nodded in affirmation and he gasped. 'Like I said, every daughter of Alal is meant to marry a werewolf, but not all werewolfs get to have their mates. I always thought I was destined not to have a mate, but here you are. Y/N, were are moonmates.' He ended his sentence and got up, extending his hand to you and helping you up. ' To know for sure, you have to stay with me until new moon. That will be the first time I can transfer in your presence and that's when we will know for sure. Are you willing to stay here?' He asked. You thought for a moment. Your mother had told you that the moon would give you your happiness and you should follow it when it' d come. Waiting half a month wasn't too bad, and if he didn't end up being the one your mate, you would wait until full moon again. Since Alal called you once, she will call you twice. That was why you nodded.

He smiled at you. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you closer. He buried his face in your neck and whispered: 'Thank you. For staying I mean.' He said. You stood there for a moment, embracing each other. He let go and took one of your hands in his. 'I think you might be hungry. How about breakfast?' You nodded as you realized you were hungry. 'Great! I'll wake up the others soon, so you can meet them. He guided you to the kitchen and placed you on one of the wooden chairs, walked around the counter and started collecting the stuff he needed. 'I can help you! ' You said, wanting to get up, but he helped you sit down again. 'No, I want to make you breakfast.' He said without realizing how cute he was being. 'Thank you.' He looked up at you, somewhat lost and tilted his head cutely and puppylike. You giggled and answered: 'For taking care of me.' He smiled warmly before turning shy and focusing back on the food in front of him. 'It's.... It's nothing.' He whispered.


End file.
